"Human Race"
Humans It is without hesitation that I say humans do not deserve to exist. Losing their way was only the first step to their eternal place in Hell. Their so called "God" and their science is only another step into eternal damnation. Their science is the instrument of pure destruction. They only pollute this world with their existence. This "God" that they describe most certainly does not exist. If it were to exist, then by the humans' own descriptions, it would not allow such senseless destruction. As humans, we do not deserve life on such a beautiful, as we call it, planet. We re Nature's gravest mistake! Since the creation of man, we have brought nothing but chaos and destruction to the world. What we call animals and beasts have more right to live here than us. These words I speak are nothing less than truth. "Animals" have always only taken what was needed for survival oof of this place. There was once a time, long ago, that humans took only what they needed to survive, as the "animals" have always done. Now, humans are nothing but a virus that plagues this world. This place that once was beauty itself, will soon be a wasteland. We are usless fools that do not deserve such a place. What we call Earth should not have to host detestable creatures such as ourselves. Ours are the only "sins" that inhabit this world. Religion Those who are of religion only seek to know what will happen to them after death. This is a question that can only be answered in death. However, the question of how life will end has a simple answer... Wrath will sweep across all creation and wipe the earth of its disease! Worthless Creatures The only difference between us and those who came before is that we have a power that isn't supposed to exist. Soon, this world won't be here. At least those in the past knew of honor. Only a small few even have the word in their vocabulary today. Even fewer know what it means. "Humans," as they call themselves, are worthless, pathetic, insignificant creatures that do not deserve their existence. They have become nothing more than a plague to this so called planet. The only sins that have ever existed are the sins of "humans." What they have dubbed "animals" and "beasts" have more honor in a single fang than "humans" do in their entire bodies. "Human" existence should have never been allowed to exist at all. Their machines, guns, nuclear bombs and other weapons and devices have done nothing but destroy this "planet." Their existence disgusts me. War I'm slightly suicidal, somewhat homocidal and entirely GENOCIDAL. Humans have become completely useless, pathetic, worthless, insignificant little plagues. Actually... They're worse than plagues. Humans give plagues a bad name. They've long since lost any sense of honor or loyalty that they have ever had. "When wars are dehumanized, both victory and defeat become miserable and God no longer lends a helping hand." -- Treize Khushrenada, a man of the truely smallest minority; the extremely few who still have "honor" in their vocabulary.-- The Classes The thoughts that run through my mind would disgust even Hannibal Lector... Certain individuals most certainly do seem to enjoy pushing me. My mind is already torn into eight pieces. Mild annoyances are what they've become. Sometimes I'd like nothing more than to gouge their eyes out with a rusty spoon and pour acid into their eye sockets. Then, burn them alive. How fortunate these individuals should feel that they are only mild annoyances. I have only three classifications for these "things" that call themselves human. The first is Minor Annoyance. These are the ones I personally have nothing against. The only real annoyance they provide is the fact that they are unfortunately human. The second classification are Mild Annoyances. Those within this class are the ones who have irritated me to a somewhat regretable point. Fortunately, this is a rather small list of "people." The third and final class is the point of "no return" so to speak. They are the Massive Annoyances. They are the ones whom would be wise not to provoke even one of the other seven sections of my mind. They are whom I have slaughterous intent. Fortunately, those who are "Massive Annoyances" are already dead and no one living has made this list... ...yet. Suicide Suicide.. Pointless. Fun to watch, not fun to do. Hanging yourself... very boring. Oooo, you can climb a tree and tie a robe around your neck. I bet you feel real special, don't ya? Fcuking dmubass. BORING! You should just go kill yourself. Oh, wait... HA! Shooting yourself is even more boring. I mean yeah it looks better with all the blood and brain matter, but it's just like *click - BOOM!* Then it's over... It's just too quick. You don't even have time to regret it. At least with hanging yourself there is a chance you won't die instantly so you get a chance to regret it. And then you could always jump out in front of a train or some other thing that would make you go *splat.* It's slightly better than shooting yourself, but not as good as hanging yourself. Like shooting yourself, jumping out in front of a train is a bit too instantaneous. But then there is an incredibly slightchance that you'll livethrough it and regret being born a FCUKING DMUBASS! Then there is the best one. Jumping off of an enormously tall building or cliff or out of a plane. Something along those lines. Anyway, you find one tall enough and you could bring a t.v. or something to keep you occupied. Plus, if it's that high, you have plenty of time to regret it. Anyway, it's all pretty pointles in the end. Well... For you people anyway. I get entertainment out of it. I am a sadist after all. ::: TAKE THAT, SOCIETY! :::::: EAT IT!